


Love | Outside In #1

by wipstiel (momstiel)



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Riley, Multi, Pansexual, Pansexual Riley, f/f - Freeform, part one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/wipstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A New Series of Riley adopting New Emotions With Age<br/>-</p><p>What happens when Riley falls for a new girl? How will the other emotions react to a new male and flamboyant feeling appears in the HQ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love | Outside In #1

The lights inside of Riley’s mind turned on slowly, cuing the crew at Head Quarters to start out for the day. One by one the emotions walked over to their control boards, watching the main screen as Riley awoke. “Ready for another great day?” Joy asked cheerfully. The other emotions – mostly Anger – groaned in reply. The figment grinned widely. Riley was going to be turning fifteen in a few days, and Joy wanted the girl to live it to the fullest. But with puberty popping up, the other emotions tended to have a better control of Riley more than Joy did.

 

“Hmm… Disgust… help Riley decide what to wear today.” Joy instructed as usual, walking over to the core memories. The emotion glanced out the windows, her eyes scanning over the islands in front of the long term memories happily. There were so many new islands, and so many core memories, and so much development! It filled Joy with – well, Joy! Her new favorite island was ‘supporting island’. Every since Riley attempted to run away, she grew a knack for teaching other children about how they are loved. The emotion smiled happily, arching herself up on her elbows.

 

* * *

 

So far everything was running pretty smoothly. Joy had control of Riley for the first time in a while, and the emotion was cherishing every second. “It’s almost lunch time!” She exclaimed happily, turning to face Anger, Fear, and Disgust that were sitting and reading the mind manuals for about the one-hundredth time.

 

Disgust wrinkled her nose. She got up, walking over to lunch. Leaning up against the control panel next to Joy, she glanced at the peppy ‘leader’. “What if they make two day old fish-sticks?” As a result of her saying that, Riley wrinkled her nose in distaste. Untarnished by the comment by Disgust’s comment, Joy just smiled wider.

 

The bell rang, dismissing Riley from her chemistry class. Joy threw her hands up in the air to do a little cheer. She watched Riley walk down and out. Lunch was so close. All they had to do was walk past the changing room and the math room. Joy grinned, turning away from the screen to address her emotions. “This is wonderful! Wait…” Instantly a frown grew on her lips as she counted heads. One, two, three, me… wait… one, two, three, and four… “Where’s Sadness?!”

 

Joy turned around, searching for the blue emotion that was probably on the ground sulking about something. But her eyes fell on Sadness who was nowhere else than the panel. Letting out a nervous laugh, her eyes fell upon Riley who was glancing at the changing rooms with a sad look on her face. Joy scurried over to sadness. It was true, ever since an incident that occurred a few years ago, Joy was more flexible with Sadness- but there were the times where she found it uncalled for. “Sadness! How about…you… let go of that, okay?” She put her hands around the other’s wrist softly.

 

Sadness pouted. “But… I’m sad…” She loosened her grip on the main control slightly, but not enough for Joy to fully gain control. The happier emotion scanned over the screen noticing that Riley was gripping her books closer to her chest, walking past the changing rooms. Finally letting go of the grip, Joy gained control, instantly trying to cheer Riley up. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the main vessel moving towards the lunchroom as normal and expected.

 

Joy finally allowed herself to become unnerved as she relaxed- watching the scene in front of her.

 

“Your name is Riley, right?” An almost soothing voice asked from somewhere just out of camera’s view. In response to her name being called, the dirty blonde slowly turned around – locking eyes on a beautiful dark haired girl. She had gentle pink-tinted lips, her hair gracefully lying on her shoulders. But hands down, the most noticeable feature was the stranger’s bright blue eyes. “My name is Thalia.”

 

“Y-yeah, I’m Riley.” The girl replied weakly, her eyes not leaving Thalia’s. It was beyond obvious that something about this new girl had captivated her attention.

 

Before Joy could even get excited over the fact there was a new friend, the sound of a memory orb hitting surface sounded. All the emotions instantly looked over when the ball glimmered, representing a core memory. But that wasn’t the strange thing about it. The orb was a mixture of pink and purple. “AHHH! What’s that?!” Fear cried out in terror, pointing a finger at the orb which was finding its way through the zigzags to the core memories. “NONE OF US ARE PINK! WHAT’S GOING ON?” Even though nobody admitted it, all the emotions were frazzled by the orb’s color scheme.

 

Joy hurried over to the window, pressing her face against the glass. She peered out at the sound of a new island rising up from the ashes. Following behind Joy, all the emotions peered out at the view. Popped up right in front of their very eyes was a new island of personality. Love.

 

A nearly seductive voice rose from behind the five awed emotions. “Ooh~ I love that island…” The voice continued in a feminine tone. Slowly, Joy turned around – coming face to face with a new emotion. Standing in front of her was a flamboyant man wearing all pink, his fringe dipped in a hot pink.

 

He scanned over the emotions and the island. “I’m love. And it looks like…” Love leaned down, observing the concealed memory orb. “… She’s in love…” He tapped the hard plastic, watching the scene of this new girl walking into the lunchroom. “But she seems to be afraid…” Love went on as if he had been part of the HQ for ages now.

 

“Why is she afraid?” Joy interrogated, not particularly indulging in happiness at that realization.  She just couldn’t connect why love would scare Riley. Her question resulted in Love letting out a dramatic gasp, and for Fear to let out a shriek.   
  


 

“Well. Connect the dots. Riley sees girl. Riley gets a core memory for love island. I appear. Riley’s gay, bicurious at least.” Love pointed out, lifting his left eyebrow up slightly. He was wearing a downy pink scarf, so he sassily threw the end over his shoulder before sticking his nose up.

 

* * *

 

 

Riley held her lunch tray close to her, staring at Thalia who was laughing at a joke she had just made. Even though they had just met, the protagonist had instantly felt a strong connection to the new girl. Possibly it was because she was new, and Riley remembered being in that situation a few years ago- or maybe it was her captivating looks. Either way, the girl still predicted they’d be good friends.

 

“So, are you dating anyone, Riley?” Thalia asked, dodging past the swarm of people arriving around them. They ducked past a few kids, finally arriving at a barren lunch table. In unison they sat down.

 

“Oh? No.” Riley shook her head, smiling softly.

 

“Really?” Thalia seemed surprised by the answer that she had received. Riley blushed darkly, and laughed lightly. Is Thalia surprised I’m not taken because she thinks I should be? She wondered, but all her thoughts were dropped when she heard what Thalia pointed out next. “There’s so many attractive guys here. And you couldn’t find one?” She joked. “I mean, look at them. They’re gorgeous. Not going to lie- your school is full of the the earth’s population of attractive sixteen year old guys.”

 

Riley forced an anxious laugh, running a hand through her hair. She knew that Thalia was just joking considering that the male students weren’t all that they were cracked up to be. Frankly, none of the boys really appealed her. “Are we going to the same school?” She joked.

 

Thalia let out a little laugh. “Touche, my friend. Touche.”

 

** END OF PART ONE- TO BE CONTINUED IN LOVE PART #2 **

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of a new series based on emotions that Riley feels as she ages. 
> 
> x 
> 
> END OF PART ONE OF "LOVE". PART TWO IS IN WORKS AND WILL BE POSTED SHORTLY


End file.
